


Disclosure

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-13
Updated: 2003-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Have to Tell You Something: Disclosure**

**by:** Kirsty-Luan  


**Characters/Pairing/Category:** Josh/Donna, Romance  
**Rating:** YTEEN **Disclaimer:** All Characters Belong to Aaron Sorkin  
**Feedback:** If you think its worthy but only if its nice this is my first attempt at fan fiction and was goaded into it by members of the State of the Union Group.  
**Notes:** Thanks to Sharon (ash kipps) and Shelley for their help, encouragement and inspiration.  


* * *

Monday 4th November 2002: THE DAY BEFORE ELECTION DAY 

JOSH'S POV 

It feels so surreal, things have been hectic around here, so much so, that I can't believe Election Day has come by already. Tomorrow to be precise, Election Day is tomorrow. It's now been a couple of months since my meeting with the President, Leo and Toby, and I still haven't told Donna how I feel. Everyday I walk into the Oval with an excited President ready to ask if I've told Donna how I feel, with Leo quickly moving staff along upon realising I haven't. Not to mention suggestive smirks from CJ and Sam whenever Donna is around me, and I don't even bother to try and understand the glares from Toby. It feels like I'm back at High School with my friends Dave and John egging me on to ask Helen Chatfield to the Senior Prom. But I've decided today is the day I tell Donna I'm in love with her. I can't spend another day with Donna not knowing how much she means to me. I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her, which was one of the reasons I arranged the job at Georgetown for her.

I've sent her a dozen white lilies and they are currently sitting on her desk waiting for her to arrive. Once she gets here, I'm going to give her enough time to read card, then ask her to come into my office. That's when I'll tell her I love her.

I'm looking out of the window in my office for her because I'm ready to tell her. I just need for her to arrive so I can.

DONNA'S POV 

It's the day before Election Day and I have decided I have to tell Josh I love him. Tomorrow not only decides whether or not President will serve for another for years, but also, whether I am able to date Josh, assuming he wants to date me. If the President wins, my relationship with Josh has to remain platonic for another four years. Even if we decided to keep what is between us private, the press would eventually find out and they would make sure it would tarnish Josh's reputation. I know our friends and the administration wouldn't give a toss but I don't want to hurt Josh in anyway. What if I tell Josh I'm in love with him but he doesn't feel the same way? That won't happen, Toby has told me enough times when we have been chatting that Josh is in love with me and that I should just tell him. At least this way, with our feelings out in the open there will be some light at the end of the next four years. If the President loses, although I will still be working for Josh at Georgetown, we will be out of the public eye and so we will be free to date.

I have to tell him how I feel today. Ideally I would tell him tomorrow when we finally know where we will be working come February, but tomorrow is going to be too chaotic. The worst thing that could happen is that Josh tells me he doesn't feel the same way I do, but it can't be as bad as having to deal with Amy every day and we were able to get through that.

When I pull up to the White House, Toby is just arriving.

"Morning. You're looking happy. What's going on?"

"I'm just excited. I've decided to tell him today."

"Wow. Are you sure? You're not going to back out at the last minute are you?"

"No. I'm definitely going to do it today."

"Okay, but remember if he ever hurts you I'll kill him, alright."

I smile at Toby. If Josh or Sam ever caught him being this sweet, they would make jokes about it for weeks. Sam would probably try to work it into some State Dinner speech. I walk over to my desk where I notice a huge bouquet of white lilies. I reach for the card and have to sit down when I read the message.

**********************************

> Dear Donnatella,
> 
> I sent the flowers to let you know how much I appreciate the work that you do here in the White House and how you take care of me. You are an amazing, intelligent, witty, resourceful, but most of all caring woman. I thank God every day for bringing you into my life because without you, I wouldn't be able to live. You've saved my life.
> 
> Love Always,
> 
> Joshua
> 
> P.S. I know you are thinking the lilies are beautiful, and that they are your favourite flower, but they are nowhere near as beautiful as you.

***********************************

Could he really be trying to tell me that he loves me?

JOSH'S POV 

I watch her read the card I sent with the flowers from the doorway of my office. She has a look of amazement on her face, as if to say she can't believe what she is reading. A goofy grin appears on my face as I realise she has the same twinkle in her eyes as our children do when I dream of them opening their birthday presents while sitting on their mother's lap. This is it. I'm going to tell her now.

"Donna. Could you come in here a moment?" I say softly, so as not to startle her.

She slowly walks in and sits down with her note pad in hand, in the visitor's chair. I close the door behind me and move to crouch in front of her.

"Donna, I know after reading the card you probably have a thousand questions running through your mind, but I have to tell you something and if I don't say it I'll lose my nerve. Okay?"

She nods her head.

"I love you." With that she smiles then runs out of my office. I'm confused, *that* was not supposed to happen.

TOBY'S POV

I look up to see Donna come running into my office and slam the door shut. A minute goes by without an explanation.

"Ah, Donna? Any chance you'll wanna fill me in on why you're pacing in my office before staff today?"

"Yeah. Sure." Her tone has that absent quality to it.

"And the reason would be..." I prompt.

"Oh, right, Josh told me he loved me."

"He did? I'm sensing things didn't go as planned. So did the idiot tell you before or after you told him?"

"Before."

"Did you tell him you love him back?"

"Um... no."

"You did tell me just a few moments ago that you weren't going to chicken out, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, just wanted to be clear on that."

"Toby, he told me he loved me."

"Yeah, that much I got. So... um, why are you here telling me this instead of telling him you feel the same way?"

"I don't know. I should go tell him, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. I think you left him hanging." 

DONNA'S POV

I run back into Josh's office and notice him completely stunned. "I love you too, Joshua." He gathers me up in his arms and holds me as if his life depended on it.

"You had me worried there for a minute. This is where you belong, Donna. I'm never going to let you go."

"Josh. I'm not going anywhere, ever, I promise."

Our lips meet. The kiss is slow and tentative at first but is soon deepened, our tongues massaging each other. His mouth is soft like a feather mattress that you never want to leave. Finally, I break away, both our chests pounding for air.

"Josh, you're late for staff."

JOSH'S POV

"Shit!" I hurry to put on my jacket and rush to the door but stop before I open it.

"Donna, come home with me tonight."

"I don't know, Josh. I don't think we're ready for that yet. Besides, what about the press?"

"No!" I practically shriek, slightly embarrassed with my voice doing that high thing again, "Donna, I didn't mean it like *that*. With everything that will be going on tomorrow I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms and have you there when I wake up."

"Josh, I still don't...what about the press?"

"Don't worry about the press, this close to the election, they're really not going to be following the personal life of the Deputy Chief of Staff, and anyway, I've talked to the President and Leo, they think the press won't be interested in us, and said that CJ can handle them if they do start to ask questions." I run over and give her a quick kiss on the cheek before I sprint to the Oval Office.

OVAL OFFICE  
TOBY'S POV 

"Well he's ten minutes late," The President announces, "Do you think he's told her?" He is glowing. He can hardly hide his excitement everyday when we meet for the daily staff meeting. He wants to see Josh and Donna get together as much as the rest of us.

"I don't know, Sir, but I spoke to Donna this morning and she said she was going to tell him today. So with any luck they will both be put out of their misery by midnight." After my conversation fifteen minutes ago with Donna I definitely know he has but it isn't my place to inform the others.

Josh bursts into the room, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Sorry I'm late, Sir."

"Don't worry about it, Josh. From that smile on your face may I presume that you have disclosed your feelings to the woman that you love?"

"Yes, you can, Sir."

"Well let me be the first to congratulate you." Sam and CJ both hug Josh; while the President and Leo throw a small smile his way and I simply nod. "Okay everyone, lets get back to work!!"

*****************************

Tuesday 5th November 2002: ELECTION DAY

DONNA'S POV 

I wake feeling surprisingly refreshed for four AM. I move my head from Josh's chest so that I can see his face. He's wide-awake, smiling back at me. I get the impression he never slept.

"Morning, Handsome."

"Morning, Sunshine. How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful."

"Look, Donna, today's going to be incredibly busy. I'll probably be my obnoxious self more than usual, and the Presidents annoying tendencies to 'borrow' you every so often, we might lose track of each other but I'm going to make sure I'm with you when we get the results. I love you."

"I love you too." We hug each other tighter.

"Come on beautiful, we need to get to work."

************************************

THE WHITE HOUSE 1 AM 

"We are now ready to call California for President Josiah Bartlet with 272 electoral votes." I jump into Josh's arms. He picks me up and spins me around. His lips meet mine for a slow lingering kiss. I thank God for the surgeons who saved his life so we could have this moment.

All around us everyone is shouting and cheering. But I don't register any of it, since all my attention is focused on what Josh is now doing. Josh lets go of me and takes my hand. I vaguely register murmurs, and people shh'ing each other. Slowly he kneels down in front of me. Ohhhh my God what is he doing?

"Donna. You are my soul mate. When you are not around I don't feel like I'm alive. That day when you walked into the office at Nashua you saved my life and again after the shooting. I love you now and always. Will you marry me?"

I'm shocked, I have to be sure he just said that, "What did you say?"

"Will you marry me?"

"YYYYess!! Yes, Josh, I'll marry you." Josh stands up and he is holding me again, gently kissing away the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"ERRRRHUM"

We break away and notice the entire room watching us. The President smiles at us.

"Now that I have everyone's attention. I would like to thank Bruno, Connie, and Doug for their help with the campaign. Josh, Toby, Sam, and CJ for all their great work in our first term. Margaret, Donna, Kathy, Bonnie, Ginger, Carol, Nancy, and Charlie for keeping us all in line. Leo for talking me into running in the beginning. To my family, especially my lovely wife Abigail, for your love and support. Thank you all. We've had some good times and some rough times, let us all pray for less rough times in the next four years. Finally it looks like Donna is glutton for, since she just agreed to marry Josh. So let me make a toast. Josh and Donna!! To you all."

There is a chorus of "Josh and Donna's". Josh brings his arms around me to engulf me in an embrace. I can't believe it I'm marrying Josh. I'm going to be Mrs. Joshua Abraham Lyman.

Next: "Plans for the Future" 


End file.
